 Apple Kiss 
by oOItaOo
Summary: Epílogo de la historia. Espero que les guste, gracias por leer!
1. I Último Año Juntos

 **Apple Kiss** 

**Notas de la autora: **ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad intelectual de su creadora J.K Rowling. Escrito sin fines lucrativos.  
Espero que les guste la historia, si no, lamento las molestias.

Se lo dedico a mi amiga Patricia, por portarse tan bien conmigo, a todas las personas que lo lean y en especial a las fans de los Merodeadores

**1- Ultimo Año Juntos.**

_¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba esperando? No podría decirlo concretamente, pero sabía que, como de costumbre, llegaba muy tarde._

Su pie se movía nerviosamente, cada vez más rápido, y sus ojos escrutaban con ansiedad creciente la masa de gente que tenía enfrente, tratando de distinguir, entre todas esas personas, a la que estaba esperando.

Y sus pupilas verdes chocaron con unas marrones que la observaban de lejos… y sus mejillas enrojecieron, pero disimuló. Fingió no verlo y así su corazón se calmó, dentro de lo posible.

Su actitud seria y responsable, su sonrisa perfectamente delimitada, sus ojos verdes tan brillantes, su cuerpo elegantemente sentado en un banco de la estación, su largo cabello rojizo danzando al son del viento… sus ojos conocían todas las facetas de la chica, pero siempre quedaba fascinado, como si fuese la primera vez que la veía en su vida. Y eso era porque realmente la amaba. Podría vivir simplemente contemplándola, cada día de su vida, y sería feliz. El más feliz de la tierra.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Su paciencia se estaba agotando. Sus ojos empezaron a brillar peligrosamente y su rostro se mostraba muy serio. Y eso no era bueno. Si la persona a la que esperaba no llegaba pronto, el andén podía llegar a explotar. Pero para su suerte, la persona llegó justo a tiempo de evitar algún cataclismo.

Una sobra la cubrió enteramente, y por eso alzó la cabeza. Y allí estaba, como si no llegara horas tarde, con su sonrisa despreocupada de siempre y con ese brillo especial en su castaña mirada. El viento jugaba con sus rizos color chocolate recogidos en una coleta. Le tendió la mano a la chica que había estado todo el tiempo esperando y cuando ésta se la tomó, con una sonrisa dijo:

- ¿Vamos?- Y fue como si las largas horas de nervios y espera no hubieran existido jamás. Su forma de ser, tan completamente opuesta a la suya, era capaz de conseguir que su enojo o su mal humor se evaporasen. Por eso eran amigas.

Liliana Evans y Nanami Tachibana, esos eran sus nombres, pero más comúnmente conocidas como Lily y Nana-chan.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily era, y siempre sería, una persona demasiado seria y exigente, muy estricta con todos, pero mucho más consigo misma; le gustaba tenerlo todo controlado, que nada escapara a su percepción, odiaba el caos, el desorden y la improvisación. Necesitaba tenerlo todo organizado, y si las cosas no iban según sus detallados cálculos, se ponía muy nerviosa y por eso odiaba tanto a una cierta persona…Lily era muy inteligente y a penas si abría un libro, pero no necesitaba estudiar para sacar sobresalientes. No tenía paciencia, era gruñona y malhumorada, pero una buena persona en el fondo y siempre que podía ayudaba a los demás. Tenía un carácter muy fuerte y un terrible don para la gente, a demás de un extraño poder de persuasión, capaz de poner de acuerdo a dos personas que se odiaran, además era muy orgullosa, terca y cabezota; mientras que Nana era una persona bastante discreta, que odiaba ser el centro de atención; era tímida y muy vergonzosa, pero siempre sonreía. A pesar de aparentar ser despreocupada, la verdad es que las cosas solían afectarla mucho, ya que era muy sensible, aunque no lo reconociera. Le gustaba ayudar a las personas y se esforzaba mucho por conseguir lo que se proponía. Además, tenía mucha facilidad para hablar idiomas y con los aparatos electrónicos. Ella había nacido en Hokkaido, así que era japonesa, y por eso acostumbraba a mezclar los dos idiomas, el inglés con el japonés, y siempre usaba las terminaciones tradicionales de su lengua materna (_NdA: -chan (se utiliza para chicas)/ -kun (se utiliza para chicos)/ -san (significa "señor")/ -sama (significa lo mismo que –san, pero muestra mucho más respeto) / -sensei (significa "profesor")/ -sempai (significa "alguien que es mayor que tú y que tiene más experiencia" se utiliza para compañeros mayores)…_) y casi nadie sabía que cosas decía. Tenía un enorme corazón y era muy dulce, además, ella si poseía una gran paciencia y bondad. Era extremadamente sincera e incapaz de mentir, nunca hablaba de ella misma o de su pasado… nada que tuviera que ver con ella directamente y podía llegar a ser muy cruel si se lo proponía. Tenía un buen sentido del humor.

Y, a pesar de ser personalidades perfectamente opuestas, se compenetraban la una con la otra, siempre en armonía, un estable y permanente equilibro entre ambas.

----------------------------------

Ambas chicas corrieron de la mano por el andén, tratando de no perder el tren que las llevaría a su último año en Hogwarts. El tren aún las estaba esperando, echando una densa humareda blanca. Subieron por la primera puerta que vieron, con los baúles tras ellas, y, a pesar de lo mucho que pesaban, lograron entrar en el pasillo. Y de allí ambas caminaron en busca de un lugar donde sentarse, pero a sabidas de que les resultaría muy difícil, ya que era muy tarde.

Mientras su búsqueda daba resultados nulos, las dos chicas se encontraron de frente con esa persona que Lily tanto odiaba…

Sus ojos marrones, ocultos tras unas lentes, chocaron con una mirada verde furibunda, acusadora, que irradiaba odio por todos lados. Esa misma mirada de antes, esa capaz de dejarlo hipnotizado… cuya poseedora amaba más que a nadie en esa vida…

Su atlético cuerpo se tensó bajo esa desdeñosa mirada, e instintivamente, sus suaves manos revolvieron su azabache cabello, dejándolo aún más despeinado que antes. Una sonrisa arrogante se formó en sus perfectos labios, y una frase salió de entre ellos, pero antes de ser formulada, Lily le cortó.

- Potter¡apártate!- dijo nada más verlo. Pero obviamente James Potter no se movió ni un centímetro de su lugar.

A su lado, como no podía ser de otra forma, sus dos amigos inseparable…también odiados por Lily obviamente.

Una mirada ambarina, que sobresalía por encima de la cabeza azabache de su amigo la estaba observando. Y a su vez, Nana tenía sus ojos fijos en su dorado cabello. Su pálida piel dejaba ver unas cuantas cicatrices.

Y, al otro lado de James, franqueando el paso, un chico alto y fornido, apuestamente apuesto y con unos ojos plateados capaces de conquistar a cualquiera. Una sonrisa divertida dibujada en su bello rostro, enmarcado por un flequillo azulado, mientras el resto de su cabello caía libremente por encima de sus hombros.

Sus nombres: Remus Lupin y Sirius Black. Los mejores amigos que jamás alguien pudiera llegar a tener.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Y hasta aquí el primer episodio de esta "historia". Espero que les haya gustado, si no, lamento las molestias ocasionadas._

_Y, ya saben, cualquier crítica es bien recivida._


	2. II Declaraciones de Amor

 **Apple Kiss** 

**Notas de la autora: **ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad intelectual de su creadora J.K Rowling. Escrito sin fines lucrativos.

Espero que les guste la historia, si no, lamento las molestias.

**2. Declaraciones de Amor.**

Unos preciosos ojos verdes destilaban odio, una antipatía sólo dirigida al atractivo chico que, con su coqueta sonrisa, la miraba deseoso, cosa que provocaba su irritación, ya que por más veces que pudiera llegara decir que lo "odiaba" no era capaz de sentir por él ese sentimiento que profetizaba.

Con cierta violencia, se acercó al muro infranqueable que formaban los tres chicos, posiblemente los más atractivos del colegio, y, sin duda, los más bromistas y revoltosos jamás vistos, y sin mediar palabra, empujó con ambas manos al primero que se encontró, que no era otro que James Potter, el mismo que estaba completamente enamorado de ella. Lo apartó de su camino y pasó entre sus dos amigos, con la misma mirada verde centelleante de antes, bajo la atención de su amiga, quien se mantenía quieta y con los ojos fijos en algún punto del pasillo.

------------------

Cuando el último cabello cobrizo pasó enfrente de él, salió de su ensoñación. Dio media vuelta y, estirando un brazo, la cogió por el hombro y consiguió detener sus firmes y decididos pasos. Por unos instantes, sus miradas se cruzaron en el aire, y sus pupilas chocaron sólo unos segundos, en los que ambos sintieron demasiados sentimientos en muy poco tiempo.

James se sentía incapaz de apartar sus ojos de los de ella. Lily Evans lo tenía cautivado, a sus pies. Ella podría hacer con él lo que se le antojara, lo que fuera, y él, sin dudar a penas un segundo, lo haría. Estaba completamente enamorado de Lily Evans, y por más que lo intentara no lograba sacarse a la pelirroja de su cabeza… Se había convertido casi en una obsesión. Y su amor no correspondido lo estaba matando poco a poco…

Pero no huiría, no pensaba hacerlo, nunca. Le demostraría, como fuera, que la amaba más que a nadie en el mundo, que la necesitaba más que el aire que respiraba, que el sol que bañaba su cálida piel, la amaba por sobre de cualquier otra cosa, por encima de todo, sólo a ella. Pero por más que se esforzara, Lily no creía verdaderos sus puros sentimientos, y por eso era rechazado una y mil veces, por esos mismos ojos con ese resplandor verde hechizante.

--------------------------------------------------

Lily aguantó la tensión que se había producido entre ambos con heroicidad estoica, sin agachar la cabeza, sin apartar sus ojos de los suyos y consiguió que su rostro mantuviera la misma cara de odio durante lo que duraron sus miradas entrecruzadas.

- Te quiero.- sólo esas palabras fueron capaces de salir de los labios del chico mientras sujetaba a Lily del hombro, mientras su vista se volvía hacía otro lugar, incapaz de soportar más ese mirar tan penetrante, ese verde esmeralda tan puro que lo tenía rendido y enamorado.

------------

Pero, a pesar de todas las palabras bonitas que él fuera capaz de recitar, ella nunca las creería, porque eran las mismas que les susurraba a todas las chicas con las que salía. Lily lo quería, había tardado muchísimo en aceptarlo, pero no pensaba dejarlo jugar con sus sentimientos, con su corazón embobado por esa sonrisa cálida y tierna, por esos ojos traviesos, por ese cabello negro revoltoso que sus manos se morían por acariciar… ni loca. Prefería llevar su amor a la tumba antes que dejarse manipular por él… porque lo amaba, pero su orgullo y cabezonería le impedían ver más allá…hasta su propia felicidad.

Inmediatamente después de que James soltase su declaración, Lily se soltó de su mano y apresuradamente prosiguió con sus pasos, ignorando por completo al chico. Pero ya estaba acostumbrado a que no le contestara nada a sus ardientes confesiones, a que le volteara la cara cuando le hablaba, a que no le mirase… pero eso sólo aumentaba en él el deseo de conquistarla, de poder estar con ella…

Sus pasos firmes se desvanecieron una vez estuvo lejos de su visión. Sus piernas parecían mantequilla y su sonrojo era del mismo color que los pétalos de una rosa. Sus manos tiritaban de nerviosismo y sus grandes ojos brillaban con resinación; por no poder estar para siempre a su lado, por no atreverse a confesarle su amor. Y otra vez sintió como su corazón se enfriaba, como un extraño frío en ese asfixiante vagón se apoderaba de ella… ese miedo irracional a que jugara con ella, a que sus palabras no fueran más que eso… y que el viento se las llevara en cualquier momento… ese absurdo pánico a perderle la llenó de nuevo por dentro, congelándola, paralizándola nuevamente…

----------------

- Tachibana ¿Te vienes con nosotros?- la juguetona voz de Sirius la sacó de sus cavilaciones. La verdad es que no había estado prestando atención a lo sucedido, pero de igual modo, sabía lo que iba a pasar, porque ella conocía a Lily más que a nadie en el mundo, y cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar, ella podía preverla.

- Mejor me voy con Lily-chan.- contestó antes de bajar la mirada y arrastrar su pesado baúl por el camino, intentando seguir los mismos pasos que su amiga, para así poder encontrarla con mayor facilidad.  
Paso por medio de los merodeadores, como ellos se hacían llamar en el colegio, pero su baúl se atoró con algo y no podía moverlo del lugar.  
Remus se acercó y con suma amabilidad, ayudó a Nanami a sacar la rueda de la maleta de la rendija de la puerta.

Sus manos rozaron levemente las suyas, lo cual provocó un repentino sonrojo en él. Su corazón se aceleró y sus ojos ambarinos brillaron con especial calidez.

Nana le sonrió agradecidamente, pero con una fría cordialidad. Con una leve inclinación de cabeza (típico de su país) y un "arigatô" (NdA: _significa "gracias")_se despidió de los chicos y desapareció por el largo pasillo.

La desilusión era evidente en el rostro del licántropo… una vez más ella se había ido… su pequeño amor no correspondido.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A parte de un encantador físico, cosa que le daba muchos puntos a favor, Sirius era la clase de chicos que cae bien a todo el mundo; simpático, divertido, extravagantes… Todo lo que alguien puede llegar a aspirar, con algunos toques de locura, incoherencia, egocentrismo, vanidad, presunción… Resumiendo, era un chico encantador, pero demasiado creído y presuntuoso, además de un conquistador nato. Su porcentaje de éxito entre las chicas rozaba al 100. Era gracioso hasta cierto punto, luego podía resultar cansino, estaba hecho un Casanova o Don Juan, no había abierto un libro posiblemente en su vida, era muy hábil para algunas cosas, como para gastar bromas o hacer comentarios elocuentes. Era muy animoso y siempre sonreía coquetamente a toda chica que pasara por su lado. Se congeniaba fenomenal con todos, menos con los de Slytherin, a quienes odiaba a muerte.

Se rumoreaba que el año anterior había abandonado su casa y había pedido asilo político en la residencia de los Potter, pero lo único verídico era que nunca se había llevado bien con su familia, ya que eran fervientes defensores de la pureza de sangre y apoyaban a un creciente movimiento en contra de los muggles. Se decía que toda su prole había sido slytherin y por eso se había fomentado entre ellos tal rivalidad.

* * *

_Y hasta aquí el segundo capítulo de la historia. Espero que les haya gustado, si no, lamento las molestias._

_Gracias por leer, y, ya saben, cualquier crítica es bien recibida._

_**Reviews:**_

**Marioneta: **muchas gracias por tu comentario. ¡Me alegro muchísimo de que te haya gustado la historia! Espero que este nuevo capítulo sea de tu agrado.

**Kaori Potter: **gracias por tu review. Me alegro que te haya gustado el primer capítulo. Lily tiene motivos para enfadarse con James xD (o eso creo ) ¡Muchas gracias por leértelo y comentar!

**Cataelbereth: **gracias por tu comentario. La verdad es que lo mío no son los sinónimos, pero espero mejorar con el tiempo… de todos modos, muchas gracias por tu consejo¡intentaré hacerlo mejor¡Gracias por leer y dejarme un review!

**Gabyharrypotter: **¡Me alegro mucho que te gustara! Espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado. ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar! Espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado xD.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno¡muchísimas gracias a todos los que me dejasteis un review y a los que leyeron la historia!

**¡Hasta la próxima actualización!**


	3. III Cruce de Caminos

 **Apple Kiss** 

**3. Cruce de Caminos.**

Era inconfundible. Su largo cabello caoba, sus expresivos ojos, su pálida tez… toda ella era única, delicada y exclusiva. Era imposible confundirla con nadie más, porque no había otra como ella.

Su corazón volvió a latir a un ritmo estable, sus manos dejaron de temblar y ese extraño miedo fue desvaneciéndose lentamente.

Movió despacio su larga pierna, capaz de llevarla hasta los confines de la tierra, y caminó, paso a paso, en medio del pasillo, muy lenta, con algo de pánico aún.

Ese agonizante frío que la tenía congelada se había derretido, dando paso a la calma. Sus ojos brillaron bajo los pequeños rayos de sol que se filtraban por la ventana. Estaban llorosos. Podía sentir como diminutas partículas de agua salada descendían por sus mejillas y caían al suelo, cada vez con mayor frecuencia, hasta que los cerró fuertemente.

Otra vez empezaba todo de nuevo… siempre la hacía llorar, aunque fuera inconcientemente, era por su culpa.

Por él estaba ahora llorando, encerrada en el baño de chicas, con las manos tapándole la cara y el cabello despeinado. Por él se sentía una estúpida enamorada. Por esa sonrisa traviesa, por ese indomable cabello, por esos sensuales labios que se moría por besar…por esos ojos castaños que la tenían rendida…por cada poro de su piel, por cada parte de su ser. Todo el daño que estaba sufriendo Lily ahora, era por culpa de James y de su orgullo. Pero mayormente, por culpa del chico.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No la encontraba. Su vista no alcanzaba a ver su delgada figura. No lograba distinguir su contorno en el largo pasillo; porque ella ya no estaba.

Suspiró. Como siempre que la perdía de nuevo, a pesar de saber que algún día iba a caer, algún día, quizás muy lejano aún, pero llegaría, y ella confesaría su amor por él y serían felices para siempre y…

Sirius le pasó la mano por delante de su cara repetidas veces, pero James no respondía. De nuevo estaba en su mundo, fantaseando con su amada pelirroja.

El chico se encogió de hombros, su amigo podía estar en ese estado de "ensimismamiento" mucho tiempo, y él no estaba dispuesto a esperarlo.

----------

Remus era un chico listo. El único responsable de los tres, el más cuerdo y elocuente, a parte de ser el más centrado y sensato de sus amigos. Siempre traía un libro entre manos.

Responsable, atento y amable, un chico de fiar, un buen amigo.

Era bastante tímido y, a pesar de ser Gryffindor, le faltaba algo de valor y coraje, pero aún así era uno de los mejores chicos de todo el colegio. Cargaba sobre sus espaldas un terrible secreto, su licantropía, y por ello siempre parecía cansado o enfermo. Nunca hablaba de él mismo y si podía, prefería escuchar los problemas ajenos, aconsejar, en lugar de recibir consejos. Era el mejor alumno después de Lily, además, ocupaba el puesto de Perfecto de su casa.

----------------------------------------------------

El tren se puso en marcha. El pitido de despedía alertaba a los familiares del andén que sus hijos o hermanos partían, un año más, a Hogwarts.

Muchas mujeres se despedían de sus hijos, algunas corrían para alcanzar a sus niños para darles alguna pertinencia olvidada en el último momento… Pero nadie había venido a despedirse de ella.

Pero eso no importaba ahora… así que siguió con su búsqueda, ya que había perdido a Lily de nuevo.

Sus pasos eran seguidos de cerca por los de James, quien ya había salido de su estado de "ensoñamiento" y había decidido que, para encontrar a su amada pelirroja, era más sencillo seguir a su mejor amiga. A su vez, detrás de él, iban Remus y Sirius, que no querían perder a su amigo. Y así crearon una extraña situación, que vista desde fuera, resultaba bastante cómica.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nanami caminaba despistadamente, concentrada en encontrar a la pelirroja, y por eso no vio como la puerta del compartimiento por el que pasaba por delante, se abría. Y de ésta salió un chico que se golpeó de frente con la chica.

Y ambos terminaron en el suelo.

El chico era bastante particular; su piel cetrina le daba un toque siniestro a su afilado rostro, su prominente nariz puntiaguda, sus nerviosos ojos negros que evitaban mirarla directamente, su cabello negro como la noche, cortado irregularmente, sus frías manos, esos largos dedos de pianista… todo en él se veía extraño pero a la vez tenía algo especial.

Se levantó y enseguida fue a ayudar a Nana a levantarse del suelo. Le tendió su mano, que ella enseguida tomó. Sus manos estaban muy frías, pero aún así, Nanami la cogió y, tomando impulso, se levantó del suelo.

La chica lo miró con cierta curiosidad, ya que no le resultaba nada familiar su rostro, pero ese perfume fragante le recordaba a alguien muy especial…

- ¡Lo siento!- se disculpó el chico. Su voz era muy varonil, grave, pero con matices dulces. Una mezcla elegante de tonos, una buena combinación.

- ¡Gomen nasai!- _(NdA: significa: "perdón)_ se disculpó a su vez Nana, mientras se inclinaba repetidas veces a modo de arrepentimiento. Entonces fue el chico quien la miró curioso. Sus largas y negras pestañas pasearon por encima de sus ojos reiteradamente, mientras veía como la chica le pedía perdón por algo que no había echo.

No sé que es lo que has dicho pero… no hace falta que te disculpes…- comentó con una media sonrisa en sus pequeños labios rosados. – Mi nombre es Severus Snape. Acabo de llegar aquí.- se presentó (NdA: _perdón por cambiar las cosas…espero que a nadie le importe esto ) _

- Etto… _(NdA: significa "A ver…"o "Esto…" se utiliza cuando no sabes exactamente que decir) _Me llamo Tachibana Nanami- dijo nerviosamente, ya que no estaba muy acostumbrada a hablar con personas desconocidas.

- ¿Tachibana? No es un nombre muy normal…- comentó abstraídamente. Nana inclinó lateralmente su cabeza con curiosidad, y entonces se cubrió los labios con las manos y empezó a reír.- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Severus sin entender.

- Tachibana es mi apellido.- le aclaró, aún entre risas. Y Snape se puso a reír junto a ella

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James, Sirius y Remus se habían escondido como habían podido al ver que Nana se había detenido por culpa de un extraño que les era completamente desconocido.

Y no fue hasta que la chica no se puso a reír que Remus no empezó a sentir esa animadversión por el chico que estaba junto a ella, ese que la estaba haciendo reír despreocupadamente. No podía evitarlo, porque en el fondo, él la amaba.

* * *

_ Y hasta aquí el tercer capítulo de la historia. Espero que les haya gustado…y sobre lo de Snape, lamento haber echo tal modificación. espero que no les moleste…_

_Y yo ya si que dejo de molestar… ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Y ya saben, cualquier crítica es bien recibida._

_**Reviews:**_

**Kaori Potter: **¡Muchas gracias por el review y por leerte la historia! Y, por lo visto Lily no ve que James la ama de verdad… muchas gracias de nuevo, y espero que este capítulo también te guste.

**Rai-Potter: **¡Muchas gracias por el review y por leerte el fanfic! Lo de los capítulos más largos… la inspiración se volatiza enseguida, lo siento.

**Marioneta: **¡Muchas gracias por el comentario y por leerte el fanfiction! Me alegro que te guste mi forma de narrar, aunque no es muy buena UU ¡Gracias!

**Gabyharrypotter: **¡Gracias por el review y por leerte la historia! Me alegro que te guste la pareja de Lily y James xD, realmente son adorables . Espero que este capítulo también te guste.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron un review y a los que se leen la historia!Espero que les haya gusado el capítulo, si no, lamento las molestias. 

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.


	4. IV Broken

 **Apple Kiss** 

**Notas de la autora: **nada me pertenece, todo es propiedad intelectual de J.K Rowling. Escrito sin fines lucrativos (y aunque fuera de lo contrario, nadie pagaría por mis fanfictions, con lo malos que son xD)

Muchas gracias por leer y espero que les guste.

**4. Broken **

Su corazón estaba oprimido, sentía como le latía muy fuerte, golpeándole el pecho con violencia, queriendo salir de él. Los puños apretados, clavándose las uñas en la piel.   
Sus ambarinos ojos clavados en la escena que se desarrollaba frente a él.

Nanami sonriendo al lado de otra sonrisa masculina, otra que, evidentemente, no era la suya. Y era por eso que ahora se sentía tan lleno de rabia hacia ese chico que no conocía.

* * *

James salió repentinamente de su escondite, y caminó seguro hacia donde estaba la chica. 

Una vez a su altura, le agarró el hombro. Y la chica se volteó a verlo extrañada, ya que no se había percatado de que todo el tiempo ellos tres la habían seguido.

- ¿Sabes dónde está Lily?- le preguntó con voz grave. Pero Nanami negó, y los ojos de James dejaron ver la desesperación que sentía él.

Sus piernas se movieron, un paso, otro más, hasta alejarse de sus amigos, hasta quedar totalmente solo, con su preocupación por Lily, que no aparecía por ningún lugar.

* * *

Empezaba a desesperarse, no podía encontrarla por más que buscara. No estaba en ningún compartimiento, ya los había revisado todos, no estaba por los pasillos… no sabía donde estaba y eso lo ponía muy nervioso. Su preocupación se hacía a cada segundo mayor. 

Tenía que encontrarla, fuera como fuera. Sentía que ella estaba mal, que lloraba en alguna parte del tren. No estaba seguro que eso fuera verdad, pero era una intuición, porque cuando se había marchado, sus pasos se habían hecho cada vez más temblorosos, indecisos, más débiles… y por eso la buscaba, porque estaba muy preocupado por ella. Y por más veces que ella dijese que lo odiaba, seguiría preocupándose por ella, porque era la chica a la que amaba, la única que se había adueñado de su corazón.

* * *

Sus verdes pupilas pararon de derramar lágrimas y sus gemidos se fueron debilitando, hasta ser completamente acallados.

Estaba sola, encerrada en un lavabo, arrodillada y con la cara enterrada entre sus brazos. Se lavó el rostro con agua y, indecisamente, agarró el pomo de la puerta. Y estuvo un rato dudando entre salir o quedarse allí hasta llegar a Hogwarts. Pero al final su mano tomó el pomo con decisión y lo volteó, abriendo así la puerta.

Observó el despejado pasillo. No había nadie a la vista, lo cual no era muy bueno para ella. Nanami ya estaría con otros en algún compartimiento del tren.

* * *

James tuvo una revelación: el lavabo.

Era el único lugar que no había revisado, ya que, entre otras cosas, no podía entrar al de chicas. Así que era seguro que Lily se encontrara allí.

Corrió tanto como sus atléticas piernas le permitían, hasta divisar de pronto la delgada silueta de la pelirroja.

* * *

Sus verdes ojos se quedaron fijos en su figura difuminada. Aún estando lejos, podía distinguir el sonido de sus pasos, su delgado contorno, todo él. Sus pupilas lo conocían perfectamente, cada parte de su anatomía. 

Pero no huyó. Se quedó quieta, inmóvil frente a la puerta de los lavabos de los que acababa de salir. No sabía porque, pero sus piernas no respondían, su cuerpo estaba paralizado bajo su mirada chocolate.

* * *

James Potter era un chico que tenía todo lo que cualquier persona podía anhelar.

Venía de una larga estirpe de magos adinerados, era inteligente, era divertido, simpático y extravertido. Guapo y bromista, tenía mucho éxito, al igual que Sirius, entre las chicas. Era tierno y muy apasionado. Atlético y famoso, con un cuerpo bien fornido gracias los duros entrenamientos de quiddich.

Además era el capitán del equipo de quiddich de su casa, y el mejor buscador. Desde que él había entrado al equipo, habían ganado la copa de manera consecutiva hasta el momento. Era un chico insistente, terco y demasiado orgulloso y cabezón, pero su dulce sonrisa lo compensaba todo.   
James lo tenía todo, pero le faltaba lo más importante en su vida, su amor, Lily Evans. La mujer de su vida, de la cual llevaba enamorado desde el mismo momento en que la vio.

* * *

Se acercó a Lily y la contempló. Sus ojos recorrieron cada parte de ella detenidamente, como si fuera una modelo a la que debía pintar. Retuvo en su mente cada centímetro de su piel, cada átomo que la formaba, cada cabello rojizo que danzaba al son del viento. 

Se sonrojó. Y bajó la vista al suelo. Sus preciosos ojos brillaban de expectación, pero también de odio, de rabia y de impotencia.

No debía estar mirándola de aquella manera, como si fuera la primera vez que viera a una chica. La ponía nerviosa y enfurecida, porque no podía hacer nada para que la dejara de mirar, porque no podía esquivar sus ojos… pero a la vez, esa mirada la hacía sentir especial, porque a pesar de saber que de aquél mismo modo miraba a cualquier otra chica, en esos momentos, sólo la miraba a ella…

- ¿Me odias?- le preguntó James lentamente, sin terminar de creerse que aquellas palabras salieran de sus labios, apartando sus ojos de ella.

¿Cómo odiar a la persona que más amaba del mundo? Sin duda Lily no sabía que responder. La pregunta la había tomado de improviso. Si fuese el típico "te quiero" o "¡sal conmigo!" incluso un "te amo por sobre todas las cosas" "eres la más bella entre todas las mujeres"… para cualquier otra situación tenía calculadas sus respuestas, estudiadas a conciencias. Sabía como James reaccionaría y como debía actuar… pero no estaba preparada para responder a eso…

* * *

Realmente no lo odiaba, pero cuando proclamaba su amor incondicional por ella, se entristecía, porque como ella había miles para James. Él había conseguido enamorarla, pero no iba a reconocer sus sentimientos… y mucho menos estando él presente… Si lo amaba, pero por su culpa siempre terminaba sufriendo… y sus ojos desprendían lágrimas puras, y él no las merecía. 

Todas las palabras bonitas que James fuera capaz de recitar, para Lily carecían de sentido… no eran más que eso, palabras bonitas, pero insignificantes… Estaba segura que lo único que quería de ella era un beso, y luego la dejaría tirada, con el corazón roto en millones de pedazos, y entonces ya no podría hacer nada más… Y por eso había creado una coraza para que cualquier cosa que hiciera el chico no la afectara

- Si te odiara.- dijo muy firme y segura, a pesar que por dentro estaba echa un manojo de nervios por lo que iba a decir.- reconocería que siento algo por ti, pero como no siento absolutamente nada por alguien como tú, te diré algo: no te odio, me eres indiferente. Para mi no existes.- y esas palabras se grabaron como fuego en el corazón de James, que después de asimilar esas duras palabras se retiró de delante de Lily.

* * *

La chica se quedó mirando la marcha de su amor, sintiendo como su corazón se fragmentaba lenta y dolorosamente, como un frágil cristal al impactar contra el suelo. Ya nunca más James la heriría, eso era positivo, pero a pesar de saberlo su corazón estaba dañado, y estaba llorando otra vez… 

Nunca más James se le acercaría, no le haría más confesiones de amor eterno… no más miradas apasionadas, no más palabras bonitas, no más nada… porque después de dirigirle esas palabras, James debería odiarla para siempre.

* * *

No podía creerse aquello… Para su amada era "indiferente", no le importaba lo suficiente como para que siquiera lo odiara… y saber que Lily no sentía ningún tipo de sentimiento por él lo destrozaba. Todos sus sueños rotos, todas sus ilusiones disueltas en un futuro gris y tristón, lejos de ella… Porque ahora ya no sabría que hacer o que decir para que lo aceptara… ni que fuera como enemigo…

* * *

Snape y Nanami enseguida simpatizaron. La chica entró en el compartimiento vacío que Snape había conseguido, porque él si había llegado temprano. 

Estaba contándole cosas a cerca de Hogwarts y a su vez él le contaba cosas sobre su vida, su anterior colegio, su familia…

Remus estaba escondido, sentado en el suelo, detrás de la puerta que lo separaba de ellos, escuchando en silencio todo lo que decían.

No podía evitarlo, no podía soportar que otro chico estuviera con la chica que él quería. No era culpa suya si la amaba…

Había tardado mucho en descubrir sus sentimientos por ella, pero ahora que los conocía, iba a luchar por su amor.

Lo que más le fascinaba de Nana era su dulce forma de sonreír, sus cálidos ojos y lo mucho que se preocupaba por todo, a pesar de parecer que nada le importara.   
Amaba su calmada forma de ser, incluso su peculiar forma de hablar, esa mezcla de idiomas tan característico de ella… adoraba la forma en que lo llamaba "Lupin-san" o la forma en como se volteaba, o como se encogía de hombros… para él, Nanami Tachibana era simplemente perfecta, y por eso la quería, por encima de todo.

Y por una vez, estaba decidido a no rendirse hasta conseguir, al menos, declararse. No importaba si su amor no era correspondido, sólo con que ella supiera de sus sentimientos sería feliz. Y por primera vez, su licantropía no importaba, porque ella ya lo sabía.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el cuarto capítulo (¿ya cuatro? Jeje) espero que les haya gustado, si no, lamento las molestias. 

Gracias por leer y, ya saben, cualquier crítica es bien recibida.

**Reviews: **

** Gabyharrypotter: **¡Muchas gracias por el review! Me ha hecho mucha ilusión saber que te gustó el otro capítulo! Jeje en este capítulo Remus y James van a sufrir un poco… y Sirius…de momento estará solo una buena temporada… pero con lo popular que es xD

Muchas gracias por comentar y espero que este capítulo también te guste.


	5. V Error, culpa y consecuencia

 **Apple Kiss** 

**Notas de la autora: **ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad intelectual de J.K Rowling y demás gente. Escrito sin fines lucrativos, no creo que nadie pague nada con lo mal que escribo… ¡penúltimo capítulo de la historia!

Bueno, espero que les guste el capítulo, si no, lamento las molestias. ¡Gracias por leer!

**5. Error, culpa y consecuencia. **

Sirius se sentía estúpido espiando conversas ajenas, así que se levantó del suelo y caminó por el pasillo; no se despidió de Remus ni éste se dio cuenta de la marcha de su amigo.

Abrió la primera puerta que encontró y, sin siquiera llamar, entró al compartimiento. Y al instante las tres chicas que había dentro se le tiraron encima.

Y así empezó el juego preferido de Sirius, la conquista de chicas.

Les sonreía a todas coquetamente, con esa sonrisa capaz de derretir los polos, les dirigió palabras halagadoras y recitó bellos poemas de amor a sus oídos sensualmente. Y así pasó el chico todo el viaje de ida a Hogwarts.

--------------------------------------------

Gotas de agua golpeaban rápidas e insistentes el cristal de la ventana.

El sonido del repiqueteo de la lluvia calmaba su acelerado corazón. Se apoyó en una pared y contempló como miles de gotas caían libremente desde el cielo hasta el suelo.

Y empezó a llorar nuevamente.

Su corazón estaba dañado, sufría y no podía evitarlo. La había vuelto a herir, pero esta vez era por su propia culpa. Tenía el corazón lacerado, roto en pequeños fragmentos, perdidos en la inmensidad del universo… y lentamente, fue perdiendo las fuerzas… hasta terminar sentada en el suelo. Se abrazó a si misma, a lo único que le quedaba en ese momento, y sintió que la opresión que sentía en el pecho se hacía mayor, cada vez más grande, más pesada, más dolorosa y difícil de soportar. Ya no tenía fuerzas ni para seguir derramando lágrimas, porque ya no valía la pena… lo había perdido para siempre… él ya no volvería por ella… por su culpa…

-------------------------------------------

James caminó sin rumbo, hasta que a lo lejos vio a Remus sentado en el suelo, escuchando a escondidas…

-----------------------

Snape y Nanami estaban hablando animosamente, ambos habían congeniado enseguida. Tenían los mimos gustos e incluso las mimas aficiones; les gustaban los mismos grupos musicales, habían leído las mismas novelas y coincidían en que pociones era la mejor asignatura y la peor futurología. Y en menos de diez minutos, Nana le estaba contando cosas de su pasado que Remus, que hacía siete años que la conocía, no sabía de ella…

- ¿Te gusta alguien Nana-chan?- le preguntó, evitando mirarla a los ojos. Nana se sonrojó bastante, subió los pies al asiento y rodeó con los brazos las rodillas, tratando de esconder la vergüenza que le daba responder a eso. Pero aún así, contestó.

- Si… - dijo bajito, temiendo que alguien oyera lo dicho.- demo…himitsu desu!- _(NdA: significa "pero…¡Es un secreto!") _dijo con una sonrisa, ocultando el evidente sonrojo.

Remus escuchó todo lo que entre ellos se decían, y, al llegar a esa parte, su corazón empezó a latir muy rápido… había alguien especial en algún lugar, alguien a quien Nana amaba… pero ¿Quién era? No lo sabía… y parecía que la chica no lo iba a decir.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

James entró sin siquiera llamar, interrumpiendo la conversación. Sus ojos estaban desenfocados, y reflejaban desesperación. Estaba al borde de las lágrimas… miró directamente a Nana, y ella supo que debía hacer.

Snape salió fuera del compartimiento y cerró tras de él la puerta.

Nana se levantó y, lentamente, rodeó con sus brazos a James. Y él dejó que la amiga de su amor hiciera… la chica lo estrechó fuertemente, y el calor que le transmitía hizo que James se calmara un poco… aplacando así el dolor insoportable que sentía por dentro.

- Daijobû…- _(NdA: significa "esta bien")_le susurró al oído, para tranquilizarlo. Y así estuvieron mucho rato, hasta que Nana se separó de James. Y fue entonces cuando el chico le contó todo lo sucedido. Y a cada palabra que salía de los labios del chico, los ojos de ella se iban ensanchando, no se lo podía creer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Nana escuchó todo lo sucedido, pero no podía creérselo… Le resultaba imposible… Ella conocía a Lily más que nadie, y, a pesar de que nunca se lo había dicho, lo sabía… podía engañar a cualquiera, pero no a ella, a su mejor amiga. Sabía lo que Lily sentía, porque Nana no leía las palabras, sino el corazón de las personas, y más allá de todo lo que su amiga pudiera decir, ella sabía que lo amaba.

Sus achinados ojos brillaron de rabia, sin alcanzar a creer lo que Lily había hecho.

- Sono baka na!- _(NdA: significa "no puede ser verdad") _exclamó.- Ie _(NdA: significa "no") _no puede ser… Eso no es verdad…- iba diciendo entrecortadamente la chica. Y sin mediar palabra alguna, salió del compartimiento y corrió en busca de su amiga… tenían un asunto que tratar…

----------------------------------------------------------------

Oyó unos pasos y por eso se arropó más, tratando de pasar inadvertida a los ojos de quien fuera. Pero su amiga la vio. Y sus enojadas pupilas chocaron con las húmedas de Lily.

Se puso seria, justo enfrente de ella. Su cara denotaba su enfado y sus ojos lo confirmaban. Pero Lily no sabía porque…

- Baka! Chibbi! Aho!- _(NdA: significa: "Tonta","Enana" y "Estúpida" son insultos, así que se pueden traducir como se quieran xD)_ le chilló.- Lily, no me creo que seas tan idiota como para haber echo algo así… - dijo con tono amenazante. Lily se sorprendió mucho, ya que era la primera vez que la oía hablar en ese tono, y realmente asustaba.- ¿Realmente crees que puedes engañarme tan fácilmente? Ne? Si piensas eso… quiere decir que no sirve de nada seguir siendo amigas… - exclamó mientras le dirigía una mirada helada.

Y hasta aquí el quinto capítulo de la historia… espero que les haya gustado, si no, lamento mucho las molestias…El próximo ya será el último…(pero habrá un epílogo).

Bueno, ya saben, cualquier crítica es bien recibida. ¡Gracias por leer!

**Reviews: **

**Gabyharrypotter: **¡Muchísimas gracias por el review! Me alegro mucho que te gustase el otro capítulo, y espero que éste también haya sido de tu agrado.

**Bueno, muchas gracias por leer mi historia, a pesar de ser tan mala xD.**

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se han tomado la molestia de leer esta historia.


	6. VI TE QUIERO

**Notas de la autora: **ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad intelectual de J.K Rowling. Escrito sin fines lucrativos.

Espero que les guste el último capítulo de esta historia. Muchas gracias por leer.

**6- Te quiero.**

Lily no entendía nada de lo que su amiga le estaba diciendo… ¿Por qué¿Qué estaba pasando? No lo sabía… pero…

Nana se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a regresar con Snape, y dejar a Lily. No iba a volver a dirigirle la palabra hasta que reconociera sus sentimientos verdaderos. Sabía que lo quería, que lo amaba más que a nadie, pero estaba harta de verla sufrir y de que siempre estuviera triste… todo por culpa de su orgullo.

Y, si por peder su amistad, ella podía alcanzar la felicidad que merecía, no le importaba. Estaría todo bien, sólo si Lily dejaba de lado su terquedad y daba un paso hacía delante, y reconocía la verdad. Nana estaría bien…porque si ella hacía eso, sólo era por el bien de su amiga, sólo por eso. Y si luego Lily era feliz, habría valido la pena.

De lo contrario… su amistad no significaría nada…y todos esos años, esos momentos compartidos, los bueno y los malos recuerdos… no serían más que pequeños trozos de papel mojado en lágrimas. No representarían nada para ninguna de las dos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily estaba muy extrañada con el comportamiento de su amiga. Y cuando vio que estaba realmente dispuesta a dejarla, se sintió muy sola. Muchísimo más sola que nunca. Sólo de pensarlo, se estremecía.

Sentía un frío agudo, capaz de congelarle los pensamientos… ¿Iba a dejar atrás todo lo que de verdad le importaba¿Iba a abandonar¿Realmente iba a perderlo todo? Su amistad, su amor… ¿todo?

¿Por qué? Por orgullo… por ser demasiado vulnerable. Por temer ser abandonada.  
Pero si no hacia algo, estaría sola, para siempre. Si, en cambio, caminaba segura hacia el futuro, quizás no conseguiría a James, pero no lo perdería todo. Nana estaría allí, a su lado, como siempre, como el día en que ambas se conocieron.

Inesperadamente, se levantó. No sabía que iba a hacer, que iba a decir, pero no le importaba. Avanzó hasta que alcanzó a su amiga, y cuando ella se volteó, dijo muy segura:

-¡Tienes razón¡Le quiero!

Una sonrisa floreció en el rostro de Nana. Lentamente se volteó a ver a su amiga, que tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar. Y, sin importarle cuanto le había dicho antes, la abrazó.

Lily se dejó mimar por esos brazos cálidos y amables. Le reconfortaban.

-Ya lo sé… Eso deberías decírselo a él.- dijo suavemente Nana, mientras rompía el abrazo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily corrió por todo el pasillo… tenía que encontrarlo… Como fuera…

No importaba nada, sólo tenía que decírselo.

Le había echo daño… se había echo daño….todo ese dolor que sentía… era por su culpa. Pero no podía odiarlo por ello… no podía culparlo por herirla, una y otra vez… porque no era capaz de odiar a la persona a quien más quería.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La puerta de abrió de golpe.

Dentro del compartimiento, sentado en un banco, estaba James.

Las palabras que le había dirigido Nanami… no las había entendido, para nada, pero, cuando ella las había pronunciado, una a una, un sentimiento de recomportamiento lo había llenado por completo. Para él carecían de significado, pero su corazón podía entenderlas, así, sin más.

--------

Lily entró de golpe, sin llamar, sin pensar en que pudiera haber más personas adentro.

Miró directamente a James, a los ojos, y sin titubear chilló.

- ¡Eres un egocéntrico, presumido, vanidoso, engreído y un pesado¡Pero¿Sabes¡Te quiero! A pesar de todo lo malo que tienes ¡Te quiero¡Me oyes! Ya…no me importa nada… Sólo ¡Te amo!

James se levantó instantáneamente, y se acercó a ella. Una vez la tuvo delante, la estrechó entre sus brazos.

Su sueño hecho realidad… todo el dolor, el sufrimiento… todo lo que ellos habían pasado para llegar a ese instante, había valido la pena.

- Pequeña, yo también te quiero.- susurró James, mientras sus labios se acercaban temerosos, y se besaban dulcemente.

Lily no podía creerlo ¡Lo había hecho!  
Ese beso, su deseo…no podía ser real… pero, lo era.  
Ya no tenía que huir más, no, nunca más.

------------------------------------------

Nanami caminó sin rumbo, pero en sentido contrario al que había tomado Lily. Sabía que ahora ella y James querrían estar solos, y no iba a ser ella la que iba a importunarlos, mucho menos entonces, cuando por fin ambos estabn juntos.

Remus sintió que ya no tenía nada que hacer allí... El chico aquél...el amigo de Nanami, se había ido a buscarla... ¿Qué debía hacer él? Se levantó del suelo y miró a todos lados... y a lo lejos, la vio.

Su contorno cada vez más lejano... cada vez era más inalcanzable... Y Remus sintió una opresión en el pecho ¿Por qué era tan importante para él declararse? Iba a rechazarlo... Ella ya tenía a alguien especial... ¿No sería mejor dejar las cosas como estaban? No eran amigos...pero al menos no lo odiaba...

De todos modos, no tenía donde ir, ni con quien estar, así que camino rápidamente por el largo y desiértico pasillo, buscando algo que hacer, o alguien con quien pasar el rato. Y al final, la alcanzó. ¿Por qué sus pasos habían seguido los de ella? Ea pura inercia... estaba demasiado acostumbrado a seguirla, era algo natural para Remus.

Y entonces, sintió algo... como una descarga eléctrica... algo que lo impulsó a llamarla. Pero ella no se volteó, no se tomó la molestia de mirarlo... Y siguió con su camino... ¿De verdad iba a dejar que se fuera¿Iba a abandonar? Él no era así... no se rendía tan fácilmente... ¿Qué más daba si lo rechazaba? Tenía que decírselo... Y...y si ella sentía algo por él... Si no se declaraba, nunca lo sabría, y, esa mínima posibilidad de que su amor fuese compartido, dejaría de existir.

- ¡Nanami! Sólo para que lo sepas...¡Te quiero!- exclamó Lupin. Pero nada de lo que digera detenía sus pasos...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nana no podía creérselo...¡Lupin se le había declarado! Una enorme sonrisa de felicidad asomó a su rostro... y, lentamente, se volteó.

------------------------------

Remus tenía la cabeza gacha...que lo hubiese ignorado de tal forma le había hecho muchísimo más daño que si simplemente le hubiese dicho que "no". Pero él no podía verle la cara... no podía ver el brillo especial que chispeaban en sus ojos... No podía saber nada...

- ¡Lupin-san! Yo también te quiero.- dijo, mientras corría a su encuentro.

* * *

Y… ¡Por fin se terminó la historia! Espero que les haya gustado. Y ya saben…cualquier crítica es bien recibida. 

Muchísimas gracias a todos por leer este fanfiction. En serio. Y muchas gracias también a todas las personas que se tomaron la molestia de dejar sus comentarios.

**Reviews:**

**May-de-Lupin: **muchas gracias por el comentario. Espero que el último capítulo haya sido también de tu agrado.

**Kaori Potter: **muchísimas gracias por el comentario. La verdad es que Lily es muy cobarde… pero al final termina bien xD. Espero que te haya gustado y muchas gracias por haberte leído la historia.

Nos vemos:

Besos: Satsuki.chan


	7. Epílogo

**Notas de la autora: **ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad intelectual de J.K Rowling. Escrito sin fines lucrativos.

Espero que les guste el último capítulo de esta historia. Muchas gracias por leer.

**Epílogo:**

_**Nana ¿Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos? Yo creo en el destino y todo ese rollo… así que creo que fue cosa del destino. Ríete si quieres, me da igual.**_

Yo estaba llorando, estaba sola y asustada. Mis padres no habían podido entrar y mi hermana estaba enojada conmigo por ser "diferente" al resto… No tenía a nadie, no conocía a ninguna persona… Pero te encontré a ti, Nana.

Estabas sentada, sola, como yo, en el mismo lugar que ahora… siete años atrás. Entré temblorosa, me dabas miedo…esa mirada penetrante, la quietud que emanabas… me asusté. Pero cuando me tendiste la mano, después de decirme tu nombre, era cálida y amable. Tu sonrisa de entonces… no la olvidaré jamás…

En todo este tiempo, nos han pasado muchas cosas, buenas, malas… pero siempre hemos estado juntas. Hemos creado miles de buenos recuerdos, y espero que, a pesar de que nuestros caminos se separen, seamos amigas para siempre. Nuestra amistad es más fuerte que la distancia que nos separará.

_**Lily… Me acuerdo de la primera vez que te vi. Pensé que eras hermosa, y lo sigo pensando.**_

Amor, hemos tardado muchos años en entendernos, en alcanzar nuestro amor. Pero, todos los sacrificios que hemos dado, aunque ahora nos parezcan inútiles, no fueron en balde. Piensa que, por lo menos, el tiempo perdido nos ha ayudado a crecer como personas, a conocer al otro mejor… No creo que todas las tonterías que hicimos, ignorándonos y pasando el uno del otro fueran sin sentido… Porque cada vez que tu pasabas de mi, más te quería. Con eso fortaleciste mi amor por ti… Y ahora, después de siete años, por fin eres mía, y yo tuyo… Para siempre.

Lily, cariño, nos han tocado tiempos difíciles de vivir, pero si nos apoyamos el uno en el otro, saldremos adelante. Somos fuertes, y vamos a demostrarle al mundo que nuestro amor no tiene límites… Por muy lejos o por muy cerca que estemos…Te amo.

**_Lily-chan… Cuando llegue, los cerezos ya estarán en flor, como todos los años. Pero, a pesar de las distancias, siempre que vea uno, pensaré en ti. Eres mi mejor amiga, y eso no va cambiar._**

Tengo que irme de aquí, separarme del lado de todos… No es lo que yo he decidido, si no lo que han decidido por mí… No puedo cambiar mi destino… Mis padres deciden. Y, si quieren que regrese a su lado, regresaré.

Pero siempre estarás a mi lado, porque nunca te olvidaré. Ni a ti ni a todas las personas que han sido importantes para mí.

Cuando las sakuras (NdA: es el nombre de las flores del cerezo) inunden el jardín de mi casa, pensaré en ti. Y nuestros recuerdos estarán siempre presentes en mi memoria. No olvidaré jamás todos los ratos inolvidables que hemos creado juntas.

Si miro atrás… Nos veo a las dos, pequeñas, cuando nos conocimos en este mismo vagón, siete años atrás… Estábamos solas…pero en el momento en que cruzaste la puerta, nuestros destinos quedaron unidos, para no separarse jamás.

_**Nanami, quédate para siempre a mi lado… no me dejes, por favor…**_

Ya sé que no tengo derecho a elegir sobre tu vida. Tú nunca lo harías. Pero, te amo… no imagino mi vida sin ti… Me he acostumbrado demasiado a que estés a mi lado, y no puedo figurarme como será despertar sabiendo que tú no estarás a mi lado…

No puedo retenerte a mi lado… No puedo ir contigo… ¿Sabes? Mi vida se desmorona por instantes… cae en un enorme vacío… Pero entonces, volteo la cabeza, te veo. Sé que estás aquí. Y mi vida se recompone de nuevo, como las piezas de un puzzle.

No quiero sentir lo mismo cada día… noche tras noche…

Sé que te irás igualmente, por mucho que yo escriba en esta carta… Pero antes de que te vayas, déjame decirte algo: "Ai shiteru" (NdA: significa: Te amo)

_**James, Remus… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos juntos? Muchos años… cierto… y nunca hemos cambiado.**_

No soy más que un chico rebelde, no voy a madurar, así que espero que estés siempre a mi lado cuando me meta en algún lío. Yo estaré con vosotros cuando Lily y Nana no estén. Supliré su vacío y os haré reír con mis estupideces.

Recordaré estos años como los mejores de mi vida. Porque los momentos más memorables de mi vida han sido a vuestro lado. Espero que nuestra amistad sea larga y llena de buenos momentos.

No cambiaremos jamás. Por mucho que nos hayan dicho y por mucho que nos dirán. Porque somos como críos chicos, este es nuestro encanto.

¡Somos los mejores!

* * *

El tren avanzaba en silencio en la espesura de la larga noche. El mismo tren que los había acompañado en su primer viaje a Hogwarts, ahora los llevaba en el que sería el último. 

Los cinco mejores amigos, compartían su último viaje juntos. Al bajarse, cada uno tomaría caminos distintos. Pero tenían muy claro que su amistad estaba por encima de todo.

Lily empezaría una carrera universitaria, quería ser médico; por ello iba a realizar las pruebas de ingreso a una universidad muggle, en Londres. James, por otra parte, había decidido ser abogado, y, al igual que Lily, ingresaría en una escuela preparatoria para alcanzar sus sueños. Sirius quería ser secretario, y para ello sus amigas le habían recomendado un ciclo formativo. Remus estudiaría Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en la Escuela Superior de Magia. Y Nanami, se volvía a Japón, con su familia, quería estudiar magisterio.

Todos ellos tenían muy claros sus objetivos, y harían lo que fuese necesario para alcanzarlos, por muy lejanos e imposibles que pareciesen.

El cielo estaba salpicado de estrellas, y la luna brillaba, menguante, en el centro, oculta tras las oscuras nubes que pronosticaban lluvia.

Muy pronto, mucho más de lo que todos deseaban, se separarían. Pero su amistad siempre los acompañaría, allí donde fueran. Porque eso era lo que más valor tenía para todos.

**FIN  
**

* * *

_**Y, definitivamente, esta historia se ha acabado. **_

**_Sólo quiero agradecerles a todas las personas que hayan leído el fanfiction, y a las que han expresado su opinión sobre éste. Muchísimas gracias._**

Espero que les haya gustado la historia, de lo contrario, lamento las molestias.

**Reviews:**

**Tati Jane Potter: **muchas gracias por el comentario. Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado la historia, aunque sólo sean los últimos capítulos . Muchas gracias por leértela y espero que el epílogo haya sido de tu agrado.

Bueno, se despide: Satsuki Asakura.


End file.
